


Mailëchíl

by adanedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, celegorm coming to gondolin instead of nargothrond and getting some bad news, celegorm dealing with that bad news in the worst way possible, just terrible coping methods, maeglin with daddy issues, maeglin with the need to please and gain approval from adult male figures in his life, past aredhel/celegorm - Freeform, some daddy kink sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel
Summary: "I am not," He breathed heavily through his nose, willing himself to catch his breath, "My mother. I am her son. You will remember this or you will leave.""Of course, Maeglin," He shuddered at the sound of his own name as it was purred into his ear. Celegorm kissed him on the mouth this time, and if he had not just promised to keep Aredhel's name off of his tongue he would have moaned it aloud, for the taste of her son's mouth was identical to her own.-----au where Celegorm ends up in Gondolin instead of Nargothrond. Where Celegorm meets hid dead ex-lover's son, who reminds him so much of her. Too much, in fact.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Mailëchíl

**Author's Note:**

> interesting pair concept was brought up in my discord server and, bastard that i am, i had to write something for it.  
> (im sorry i havent updated cold sea in weeks, by the way, i dont want to put out something thats crap so it will just have to be a little longer of a wait.)

Maeglin.

He had seen him, upon their arrival into the city, when they were brought before the king. A dark, brooding young elf in Turgon's court. Celegorm had at first thought him to be Turgon's own son, as like to him as he looked. But, no. His skin was too pale, a nearly grayed complexion, as one who has never seen the trees nor the sun. And Turgon's wife, Celegorm recalled…

No. This was some other Nolofinwëan's spawn.

Celegorm asked around, subtly as he could manage, and eventually twisted the answer from some house-servant's lips. Adredhel's boy, they had said. Celegorm had meant to ask, _She is here? In this city?_ But before he could, the servant shook her head, and muttered a small "May Mandos grant her peace."

He'd had to sit down. In under a minute he learned of his cousin's progeny, and her death. How could this be? How could _any_ of this _be_? Aredhel had always been firm about how uninterested she was in bearing children, in marriage as a whole. She wanted none of it, and yet…

Celegorm thought back to a night he'd forced himself to forget long ago. The night he'd asked for her hand. The beautiful summer night, riding the high of a successful hunt, they'd tumbled in the grass with warm gore still staining them. Celegorm thought he could live every night just the same, and he told her this.

_"Tyelko, don't be a fool," She pushed on his shoulder, "What would our fathers say?" She laughed and shook her head, taking him for joking, as she wiped blood from her cheek with a stray rag._

_"Who cares? I would defy them both for you." He sat up, his voice turning serious, "Our brothers--"_

_She scoffed, and tossed the rag at him, "Our brothers sneak around and play games in the dark. I have no desire to hide my troth under my family's nose. I have no desire to tie myself down to be trapped in anyone's arms. I--"_

_"Irissë."_

_"I have no desire for_ you, _Tyelko. Or anyone."_

He had cried that night, when he got home. Afterwards, his family had left Tirion, and he never saw her again. He had found peace in the fact that at the very least, she would not end up in anyone else's arms. That an occasional romp in the woods was substitute enough, that he got to share her body was enough. He had even forced himself to forget, burying the memory of that night and all his love deep within his chest.

To find that she'd taken a husband, had had a _child_ … Celegorm had for long dreamed that she would carry his son. He was crying again. Over lost love, for the second time in his life. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, and gritted his teeth. It wasn't _fair._ He felt betrayed. Perhaps it was simply him she was not interested in after all. But then his gut twisted with the thought, perhaps she _hadn't_ changed her mind. His fists clenched harder and his woe turned to wrath. He needed to know more. About her husband. About her son.

Celegorm was no longer in the mood to play games for information. He nearly cornered another member of Turgon's court, asking questions in a tone that could not be mistaken for a request, but a demand for an answer.

He learned the story of Maeglin, and the grey circumstances of his conception. The fire in his chest burned to a peak as he heard of her captivity, of her death. Aredhel had always hated a cage, no matter how roomy or luxurious. He was not surprised she wanted a taste of freedom, and lamented that it had only led her into a darker snare. Ëol's subsequent execution was little balm for the pain, as he would rather have delivered his death personally. Even then, nothing would bring back his bold little bird.

But what of her child? Her son? Celegorm realized with a pang of his heart that the boy was completely orphaned. He should have come sooner, he could have been there for him ( _or could have saved her_ ). A second father, maybe, a _better_ father. Aredhel would like that, he hoped. Perhaps he still could. From what he learned this Maeglin was a bit of a recluse. Always holed up in the forge, with few friends. He couldn't help but think of his brother, too.

Celegorm made his way to his forge, hoping to catch him alone, to talk, to _something_. He padded inside, feet silent as he crossed the floor, but no doubt he would have been unheard anyway, with the ringing of hammer on hot steel echoing within the space. He walked right up to the boy's side, and when he spoke Maeglin started, jumping and nearly dropping the hammer in his hand.

"Maeglin," Celegorm said again, now that he had set down his tool, and taken out one ear plug. His gaze could have split hairs, and Celegorm thought that he lived up well to his name. "I did not get to introduce myself, before,"

"I know who you are." Maeglin turned away from him, and thrust the blade he was shaping back into the fire of the forge.

"Your mother and I were close." Celegorm chewed the inside of his cheek, wishing he'd thought more about what to say. _Impulsive as always, fool_ , he could almost hear her saying.

"So were many, I have heard. What makes you a special case?" Maeglin did not give him the opportunity to respond, as he plugged his ear, and withdrew the yet crude blade from the flame and began to hammer again.

Celegorm could only stand and watch, appraising his young cousin's technique and form. He was exceptionally skilled for his age, at least as much as his brother was at the same count of years. Celegorm was not much interested in smithing, but growing up in the household he did it was impossible to not have gained some decent knowledge of the craft. Little he practiced it, but he knew what to look for, and Maeglin was doing as well as one could, he guessed.

When again he replaced the sword to the furnace, Celegorm tugged the plug from Maeglin's ear, earning him another sharp glare. How he looked like his mother after he'd said something particularly foolish. He smiled down at Maeglin, who was an entire head shorter than him, _clearly one of Nolofinwë's house_.

"You probably don't want to hear about in what ways I was _close_ with her. Few do." Celegorm could not help the biting comment, and Maeglin wrinkled his nose, disgusted, and turned away from him again.

"Then why are you here?" Maeglin bit back.

"I just," Celegorm searched for some deeper purpose, but found none other than, "Wanted to talk."

"Well, you have talked enough." Maeglin again returned to his work, the blows of his hammer seeming to come down even harder in his frustration. Still Celegorm did not move. He would not leave, not now, he had not-- had not…

He truly did not know what he had intended, coming down here. What did he want to tell him? What did he want to hear from him? He simply stood and watched. He watched the way Maeglin's nose wrinkled while deep in focus. Just like his mother's while she fletched an arrow, or watched her prey. His face was flushed from the heat of the forge, and a sheen of sweat brightened his pallid complexion.

Even the thick, dark curls of his hair were just like his mother's. Celegorm thought for a second that if he were to bury his face in them he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. He wondered if…

As Maeglin drew away from the anvil, Celegorm stepped towards him, grabbing him suddenly by the shoulders, causing him to start again and drop the still dully glowing blade to the ground. He looked up at Celegorm with eyes almost frightened, like a rabbit in his grasp.

Celegorm tipped his head down slowly, and met their foreheads together, lingering for a long moment as he took a deep inhale. His nose was filled with the sharp scent of metal, and then something painfully familiar to him, and it unhinged him. He gripped Maeglin tighter, and a low growl rumbled out of him, "You smell like her."

Maeglin tried to stammer out a response, but cut himself off with a weak yelp as Celegorm buried his face in his neck, snuffling around in his hair, and swiped his tongue across the pounding artery to taste the sweat. Aredhel tasted of blood and soil, but her son tasted of the bitterness of steel and the tang of a day hard worked. It wasn't what Celegorm wanted, what he _craved_ but he savored it anyway, with a fleeting thought that he could learn to love this just as well.

His open mouth covered the side of Maeglin's neck, laving his tongue across it and even dragging his teeth over the skin at times. His grip on Maeglin's shoulders slackened, and his hands slipped down, down his back to grab him by the waist and pull their bodies flush together. Maeglin whined and mewled in Celegorm's hold but did not fight. Celegorm took this absence of a "no" as a definite "yes" and turned his licking into sucking, aggressively nibbling now at the boy's neck, and his hands slid further down to cop at his ass.

Maeglin groaned and his arms went from hanging shocked and limp at his sides, to gripping the front of Celegorm's shirt with a white-knuckled grip. He had never been touched like this, had never even thought someone would want him this way. He gasped, and chewed his lip as Celegorm kneaded his backside with his huge hands, rough and wanting.

Celegorm's lips traveled from his neck up to his ear, where his tongue ghosted along the shell until he took the delicate point into his mouth to suck. Maeglin's grip on his shirt only tightened as he leaned into him, panting against his broad chest. He didn't even realize he was being walked backwards until he was bumped into a work table. Celegorm then gripped him under the ass and hoisted him onto it.

The way Maeglin whined and puffed under his touches were such a familiar, comforting sound. He nuzzled into that beautiful dark hair again, and couldn't help the whispered " _Irissë_ " that he breathed out.

At that, Maeglin pulled away, and the hands on Celegorm's chest pushed at him instead of holding him close.

"I am not," He breathed heavily through his nose, willing himself to catch his breath, "My mother. I am her son. You _will_ remember this or you _will_ leave." Despite his stern words, his fingers curled again into Celegorm's shirt, and he trembled with want.

Celegorm could not bite back his smirk, but nodded. "Of course, Maeglin," He shuddered at the sound of his own name as it was purred into his ear. Celegorm kissed him on the mouth this time, and if he had not just promised to keep Aredhel's name off of his tongue he would have moaned it aloud, for the taste of her son's mouth was identical to her own. Desire pooled in his groin and he pulled Maeglin's hips flush against his, grinding his growing erection into him as he explored his mouth.

Celegorm gripped Maeglin's chin with a strong hand, prying his jaw open wider so that he could dive deeper into his mouth, sucking on Maeglin's tongue and swiping his own across the boy's teeth. Maeglin wrapped his legs around Celegorm's waist, pressing his own groin back eagerly against the hard bulge rutting against him. Celegorm paused, noticing a lack of excitement pressing back against him, and boldly reached a hand between Maeglin's thighs to hike up his apron and grope him through his pants.

He fondled for a moment, as though searching for something, and his eyes darkened with heightened lust as realization dawned on him. Immediately Celegorm dropped to his knees, tossing Maeglin's legs over his shoulders, and roughly stripped him of his pants, ducking under the front flap of his apron with a watering mouth.

Maeglin's body shook with excitement and anxiety at once as Celegorm nuzzled into his mound, breathing deeply his scent and tugging impatiently at the soft black curls with his teeth. He leaned back on the table, his arms too weak and trembling to hold himself up. Celegorm's tongue parted his folds and swiped across his entrance, causing Maeglin to clap a hand over his mouth, biting into the thick glove. The taste of him here was the same as Aredhel, too. Ravenous, he pressed his tongue past Maeglin's lips, into his passage, rolling and thrusting and curling his tongue. He thought none for Maeglin's pleasure, only for how he thirsted for the taste and how Maeglin's sweet wetness quenched him.

Celegorm's tongue trailed up from his opening, where he kissed and suckled at Maeglin's swollen clit, running his hands up and down along his thighs and uttered a deep growl, the vibrations from which had Maeglin's back arching up off of the work table. Celegorm's hands roamed up and down his bare thighs, feeling the muscles flex as his legs tried to close, but Celegorm hungrily pried him open, and pulled back enough to take a good look at his prize.

He shuffled the apron up out of the way, to see better in the light. Maeglin's folds were flushed pink, and glistening wet. His cocklet was swollen and red, standing out proudly from his body. A hum of appreciation rumbled out of Celegorm, and he traced across Maeglin's opening with his fingers. "What a beautiful cunt you have, my boy." He licked his lips, making an obscene show of wiping the slick off his chin and licking his fingers clean.

Maeglin sat up, panting, and opened his mouth to speak, but floundered for words. He didn't need them, however, because Celegorm stood and closed his mouth over Maeglin's. The tastes of him mingling together and the smell of him strong in Celegorm's nose had him leaking in his trousers, his length straining against them as he rutted into Maeglin's bare sex, staining their front with a wet spot.

Celegorm reached behind him and unfastened the ties of his apron, tossing it carelessly to the side. He nipped teasingly at Maeglin's lips and skimmed his fingers underneath his thin shirt. "Tell me you want me." 

"I…" He cut himself off with a gasp as hands slithered up under his shirt, to palm at his smooth stomach, and cup at his chest. Maeglin was _nearly_ flat-chested. He had just enough of a padding to make Celegorm close his eyes and purr as he groped at him with both hands. He gathered the shirt up to Maeglin's armpits, and latched his mouth around a pert nipple before he even got the garment completely over Maeglin's head.

Maeglin finished discarding his own shirt, along with his smithing gloves, and was fully bare before Celegorm, who was still fully clothed. He was damp with sweat and his hair clung to his face and back, and he whimpered and writhed under Celegorm's touch. He reached between them and unlaced the front of Celegorm's shirt, emboldened and eager to bare him as well, to reciprocate, to _touch._

Celegorm chuckled and left a love bite over Maeglin's nipple before pulling away, and taking his hands in his own. "Eager, boy?" He took a step back, pulling away from Maeglin's grasp, and unfastened the belt at his waist. He stripped at a teasing pace, while Maeglin turned those sharp eyes on him with acute desire burning in them. When Celegorm pulled his pants open, and shoved them down to his knees, Maeglin's face flushed somehow deeper at the sight of him. His shaft stood tall and proud and Maeglin's legs parted further unconsciously as he sat atop the table.

"I want you." Maeglin finally found a voice for something more than his whines and moans. "I want you…" He repeated, and the self-satisfaction on Celegorm's face would have made him take it back if he were not truly so desperate to feel him. When Celegorm stepped within his arms reach, he seized his face and pulled him into a ferocious kiss. Maeglin's shyness fell away from him with the more desire that throbbed through him. His legs wrapped again around Celegorm's waist, and as he pulled their bodies together he could feel the heat of Celegorm's length gliding against him as he rutted his hips.

Celegorm huffed out small moans into Maeglin's mouth as they frotted together, Maeglin's slick coating his shaft. Every time his head dragged across Maeglin's clit he squeezed, or bit, or dug his nails into Celegorm's bare skin. The heat pooling into his belly was an intensity he had never experienced and he was soon nothing more than a panting, slobbering mess, mouth hanging open while Celegorm continued to kiss him.

As Celegorm's wet cock head finally slipped inside him, Maeglin let out wild, low moan, and his legs shuddered, his head falling forward to rest on Celegorm's shoulder. Celegorm ran his hands up and down along Maeglin's thighs, soothingly, and nuzzled into his hair, murmuring, "Good boy, Oh, good, _good_ boy…" He began to inch himself deeper, eyes nearly rolling back from the slick heat, "Just like that. Oh you take it so good, Maeglin…"

He closed his eyes tight and for a moment he was young again, fumbling around with his cousin in the woods, exploring bodily pleasure with another for the first time. He bit his cheek to stop from sighing out her name, but couldn't help but think that the only other time he had felt so good was when he breached her for the first time. It was better than any _elleth_ or _ellon_ he had ever lain with aside, and he knew if he wasn't careful this boy would become an addiction.

Buried fully to the hilt, Celegorm stilled, panting and cooing soothing words into Maeglin's ear. Maeglin slowly steadied himself, breathing heavily, feeling full in a way he could not describe. He leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows, and Celegorm hooked his arms behind shaky knees and pulled him impossibly closer, leaning over him as he carefully withdrew himself halfway, and drove slowly back inside.

Maeglin tossed his head back, what hair that wasn't clinging to his damp body splaying out behind him on the table. His hands scrambled for a hold on the smooth metal of the table when Celegorm's patience finally wore out, and he began to rock his hips at an increasingly urgent pace. What before was all whines and keens was now deep, heavy panting and low, heady moans from Maeglin. His toes curled and his eyes clenched shut, while his gut tensed as he was fucked.

"Ah… Aahhh… _Aaahhhh, Ada…"_ Maeglin stifled his moans with a hand over his mouth, and turned his face away from Celegorm, whose hips came to a near stop.

"What did you call me?" A wolfish smile spread across Celegorm's face, and Maeglin glared daggers right through him.

"Nothing, just keep, _ah_ , fucking me." He gritted through clenched teeth.

Celegorm gave one rough snap of his hips into Maeglin, "Not until you call me that again," He reached forward and grabbed Maeglin's chin, turning his head towards him, but Maeglin's eyes darted away. "You're such a good boy, Maeglin. Don't you want Adar's praise?"

Celegorm knew he was aiming low, but something about this boy, _Aredhel's_ boy, calling him such had lit a fire under him. He would do anything to hear that again, fucking him or not. Celegorm dragged himself out slowly, leaving just his head inside, and leaving Maeglin feeling devastatingly empty, and gave him a serious look.

Maeglin shut his eyes, sighed, and whispered, "Please… Fuck me, Ada…"

Celegorm growled and covered Maeglin's body with his own, working his mouth against Maeglin's neck as he began to fuck into him more forcefully than ever. "Oh, fuck, oh Maeglin," Celegorm mumbled against his neck, and groaned a senseless string of praises for his body. _So good, so hot, so tight_. Maeglin returned it with his own slurred, mindless babble of _please, yes, adar_. Celegorm's teeth left marks all over the sides of Maeglin's neck, and his shoulders, and likewise Maeglin's nails left dark purple crescents and dragging red marks down Celegorm's back.

Celegorm lifted himself, and looked down at Maeglin, flushed red down to his chest and arching up from the table as if chasing his body for contact. He groped at his chest with one hand, playing with a nipple briefly, before trailing his hand down further, ghosting his fingertips over slick skin, before resting it above the dark patch of hair at Maeglin's pelvis. He hummed, pleased, as Maeglin opened his heavy-lidded eyes, looking down his nose at him, and ran his fingers through the curls there before traveling even lower, and finding Maeglin's clit with his thumb.

Maeglin jolted, as if he were shocked, and his back arched further, and his thighs clenched around Celegorm's body as his little cock was massaged in quick circles. His inner walls themselves quivered around Celegorm and his cries returned to a high-pitched whine. The coil of heat in his stomach was nearing a peak, and his mind couldn't cling to any thought, his mouth couldn't form any coherent words. He cried out around heaving breaths as Celegorm pounded relentlessly into him, rubbing his clit with hungry fervency.

"Are you going to come for me, Maeglin?" Celegorm's voice was surprisingly steady despite his exertion, and how close he was himself. But he was never one to come first, if only to heighten his own pleasure.

Maeglin didn't answer, only looked at him with pleading eyes hooded with lust and pleasure. He was overwhelmed, overstimulated, and desperate for release. His limbs were heavy and useless as he laid there and let Celegorm take him. His voice rose louder and louder the closer he came to the brink, and when he finally tipped over the edge he all but screamed, his entire body tensing and his passage squeezing around Celegorm inside him.

"Oh yes, good boy, Maeglin," Celegorm grunted and huffed, fully fucking him through his orgasm, and not letting up from his hand on Maeglin's clit. "Come on my cock, come for Ada," His eyes fluttered shut and he gave a few more hammering thrusts before he pulled out, rubbing his cock against Maeglin's as he came, spilling across Maeglin's quivering stomach.

They both slumped down onto the table, breathing heavy. Celegorm continued to roll his hips, riding out the aftershocks of pleasure until Maeglin whined hoarsely and slapped him on the arm. He took another moment to catch his breath, before stepping back and pulling up his trousers from his knees, tucking himself away and lacing up. Maeglin laid on the table, unmoving. Celegorm looked over him as he shrugged back into his shirt, committing the sight to memory for later.

A complete, sweaty, sticky mess, with his legs still splayed open, his little cocklet twitching and his dripping hole clearly well-used. Celegorm was tempted to grab him by the hips and lick his own spend from Maeglin's belly, and take him again, but restrained himself. Instead he offered a hand to help Maeglin into a sitting position.

"Oh, what have I done." Maeglin grumbled, shakily reaching for a spare rag to clean himself with. He wiped gingerly between his legs, his breath hitching as it dragged over his sore, used sex, before cleaning his stomach of Celegorm's mess.

Celegorm winced, what had _he_ done? He’d really meant to just talk, after all. He hadn’t meant to get so… distracted. The intent was to befriend and mentor him, and maybe play father if for his own sake, but any hope of that was now dashed. Well, in a way, maybe he had. Just not how he’d expected.

"You've been laid rather thoroughly, is what you've done." Celegorm said casually and kissed him on the shoulder, and Maeglin pushed him away, trying to glare but mustering no more than a tired pout. Eru, he really did look like his mother. "So. _Adar_ , hmm?"

A deep flush returned to Maeglin's cheeks, and he threw the dirty rag at Celegorm, "As if you are better, fucking your ex-lover's son!" He crossed his arms across his chest, and slung one knee over the other, facing away from Celegorm. "Do not fault me for calling you such when you nearly could have been."

Celegorm snorted a laugh, "Irrisë would have cut off my cock before she would let me finish inside her." He gathered Maeglin's clothes from the floor, and set them on the table beside him.

Maeglin shook his head, "She loved you as much as she hated you."

Celegorm laughed again, knowing it for truth. He only wished her love was different. He kissed Maeglin on the forehead, and sighed. This was certainly not a conversation for now. Or maybe it was the conversation they should have had, instead of this. Aredhel would _not_ have liked this, he knew. “I cannot say things turned out for the best, but I don’t think you would have wanted me for a father, besides.”

Maeglin looked at him with what was less a softness, and more a simple lack of hardness. "No, I do not suppose you would make a good role model, anyway." He paused for long, climbing back into his clothes. "Please, do not tell anyone."

Celegorm winked, and put a finger to his lips, "I do not kiss and tell."

Maeglin rolled his eyes, "No, I mean," He chewed his lip and stuttered, "A-about, that I'm…"

Celegorm hushed him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is safe with me. Though I promise you the only danger to you is myself. I cannot promise I won't be back for more of your--" Maeglin pushed him by the shoulder and rolled his eyes again.

"Get out."

“If you wish,” Celegorm stepped to the door, pausing to look back in at Maeglin. He watched as the boy stood and finished dressing on shaky legs, replacing his apron and smoothing down the front before bending down to grab his interrupted piece of work off the ground. Celegorm would have denied the fondness that pulled at his chest. _Right back into it, just like his mother_. Maeglin was right, earlier, though. He wasn’t his mother and Celegorm needed to remember that, for both their sake’s.

**Author's Note:**

> as always feedback is appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr at adanedhel.tumblr.com!!


End file.
